gledenfandomcom-20200213-history
Faerie
Faeries are a race of Sprites with several sub-races, all of which have pointed ears. In most sub-races, faeries' magic is contained within their wings, which take a variety of forms. Out of all the spritely races, Faeries possess the most spritely magic and are, therefore, most vulnerable to iron. Standard Faeries Standard faeries have the largest distribution of all Faeries, appearing on both Lasef and Entos. Standard faeries are roughly human-sized but, with the exception of the Dark Faeries, tend to be very short and small in stature, with no body hair. They each have two sets of filmy wings, which contain their magic and allow them to fly. The wings are considered "spread" when visible. Much faerie magic is performed through dance, and faerie rings may grow where these rituals take place. Faeries typically do not use family names, or may use the name of their community or a parent when required. The three most prominent standard faerie communities are the Saelig in Lukyria Forest, the Singing Faeries in the Singing Forest, and the Unseelie Court. Dark Faeries Dark faeries are tall faeries who inhabit the continent of Lasef. A common rumor says that dark faeries cannot pass through doorways. This is a falsehood originating from a curse on the Unseelie Court. Though originally distinct, the standard faerie and dark faerie bloodlines have been mixed and both groups are now generally referred to as standard faeries. Known Standard Faeries *Aberoc (King of the Saelig) *Aengus (1/2 White Elf) *Ash Emuria *Berceann (Dark Faerie) *Darik *Deiael *Dewvya *Eden Silvern (1/2 Human) *Embeira *Finvahrr (King of the Unseelie Court) *Fraxinus (Ash's father) *Freya Veneris (5/8 Magus, 1/4 White Elf) *Gavayn (Dark Faerie) *Jacques (1/2 Leshe) *Mariemet *Morgawse *Nikki *Payce (Dark Faerie) *Pyrra *Tela Silvern (1/2 Silvern) *Vesper (1/2 Magus, 1/4 White Elf) Banshees Banshees are thin, fanged sprites who break into houses and live there without the owners' knowledge. They possess very powerful elemental magic, which they use to curse enemies. Banshees tend to be distrusting and quick to anger. It is advisable to approach them with caution. Known Banshees *Amanita *Keeva *Tremella *Yarova Leshe A leshe is a forest fairie. Known Leshes *Auguste *Wren Nixies Nixies are a human-sized race of Faeries that resides in bodies of water. Their spritely wings take the form of fins on their legs that allow them to swim easily. Nixies are uniformly water elemental but may possess a second element. Nixies become melancholy if separated from water for too long. They are a very musical race, and their music is rumored to cast enchantments in the style of demonic magic. The Nixies, being a xenophobic people, neither confirm nor deny this but prefer to remain a mystery. A male Nixie is referred to as a "Nix." Native Distribution *Damaline Sea *Lake of Rose Known Nixies *Analie (1/2 Moon) *Antelia *Caluptein *Forne *Idunn Lodi (1/2 Human) *Je'linn *Razzley *Tracheon Pixies Pixies are tiny faeries born by a mixture of the elements. Alchemists can create pixies artificially. Pixies are vulnerable to black mirrors and are drawn to creativity. Known Pixies *Chi *Mathilda *Warren Category:Races